


Daydreams at Night

by commandercrouton



Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben comforts Rey, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Nightmares, No Smut, Rey has Nightmares, Roommates, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: Rey has a nightmare and goes to Ben for comfort
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422574
Comments: 16
Kudos: 135





	Daydreams at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I was getting out in between working on my WIP's
> 
> Un-beta'd

The door to his bedroom opens slightly, light shyly spills from the small lamp they leave on for Poe when he gets thirsty in the middle of the night. At first, he thinks it's Poe sneaking in, trying to steal condoms from Ben's bedside drawer. (And yes, he may not be currently  _ in need _ of them, but it is the  _ principle _ of the matter.) Instead, light feet walk across the floorboards and he briefly wonders if they forgot to lock the front door one too many times and a burglar took advantage of them, and dammit why didn't he check the locks like his father taught him and this was how they were going to die shit dammit fuck he is too young to die and he never even got the chance to say fuck you to Snoke but here they are until—

"Ben?" A timid voice breaks the silence and he has to discreetly pinch his thigh to make sure he isn't dreaming because that's Rey's voice and she has no reason to be in his room this late at night. The stinging of his skin confirm this is in fact reality and he sits up, sheets pooling around his waist.

"Rey, is that you?" His heartbeat slows as he realizes he isn't about to die, but the fact Rey is in his bedroom is causing it to beat rapidly for an entirely different reason. He hopes he hasn't been asleep long enough for morning breath to happen but he knows that is a losing battle. He clears his throat instead and continues, "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

She stands in the small sliver of light casting her face in shadow but he can see the nervous way she fidgets with her— _ is that his missing varsity soccer shirt?— _ shirt that covers what he hopes are sleep shorts. "I had a nightmare and you—," she starts, but he sees her shake her head as she stops herself from finishing her thought and says something else, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She is about to leave his room–he can see the indecision on her face and he knows he needs to say something,  _ anything _ , to get her to stay. 

“No,” he fists the sheet in his hands and hopes his voice doesn’t crack, “wait. Do you, uh, want to talk about it?” 

She takes a hesitant step forward. “Do you mind?” Her voice makes his soul crack. She sounds as if no one has ever tried to comfort her after a bad dream. 

“Not at all,” he slides over and she is instantly by his side, slipping under the sheets and presses her body against his. This isn’t exactly what he meant, but he wouldn’t turn her away. Not when she needs comfort. He feels her nuzzle into his chest and he lifts his arm to wrap around her. The gesture is comforting, and she sighs as her body relaxes. He can feel her blood pumping through her body and her steady breathing. The smell of her apple shampoo wafts under his nose. 

“You died,” she starts in a whisper. “We were enemies, on opposite sides of the war, and we had to—I killed you, and no one cared.” She stops to take a breath, and Ben can hear the way her voice is choking up, feel how her body tenses up as she remembers the nightmare. “I could smell the blood and the whole time we were fighting I was crying, wishing we could stop. After it was over, I waited for you to come back. I waited and waited and no one came. It seemed so real.” She sniffs and he can feel water droplets fall on his arm. 

Alarmed, he realizes she is crying, crying over him. Albeit him in a fictional scenario, but somehow she was shaken enough to seek him out. What is he compared to her? He is nothing but a lone planet circling around the sun that is Rey. He pulls her tighter to him and soothes her by rubbing his hands along her back, as she continues to cry silent tears on his skin. It doesn’t hit him how compromised this position. All he is concerned about at this moment is taking care of her. 

Rey rubs her face along his broad chest. He thinks he is imagining the way her lips brush over his skin. He thinks it is just an accident and wills his heart to slow its rapid beating. “Can I stay here with you?” she asks, voice muffled and reverberating on his skin. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” The endearment falls easily from his lips. Before he can regret the name, she hums in content. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“Just talk to me, please.” Already her voice sounds tired, and her body is relaxing in his arms. 

He continues to rub her back as he mulls over what words to say. He is too enamored of her warm and soft skin pressed against him. He is too focused on the way her large shirt is hitched up, telling him she is not wearing shorts underneath. He is too wrapped in how their legs are wrapped in one another, intertwining in a way where he imagines one cannot tell where they end and where they begin. He is too enchanted in the way her soft lips caress his skin with every breath. He is too captivated by just Rey being Rey that he cannot think of anything to say that does not include her. So he succumbs to it. 

“The first time you walked in our apartment, I knew I was doomed,” he admits quietly. “I never understood why my mom was so adamant to let her junior associate move in here. I remember thinking how was it my problem her landlord backed out of the lease. But you know Leia, she can’t be told no.”

She yawns. “No, you really can’t.” 

“But then you walked in, and I don’t know how to explain it, but I knew my life would never be the same. And here we are now. I never planned on being close to the shirt-stealing hoarder who moved in, but I guess you bring out the niceness in me.”

She lets out a huff of laughter. 

“Okay, maybe not nice,” he amends, “but I am definitely less grumpy with you.” His chest is warm and he wishes he had the courage to say what he has been dying to say since he realized what those new feelings were. Those feelings which only make an appearance when she was around. 

“I like that you aren’t grumpy to me. It makes me feel special.” Rey’s body is relaxed, and he knows it is only a minute or two before she falls asleep. 

He presses a soft kiss on her forehead and closes his eyes. Quickly he adjusts his head in a better sleeping position while still keeping her tucked under his chin. “Goodnight Rey.”

Rey doesn’t respond and he figures she fell back asleep. As he commits this moment to memory, he gathers his courage and utters the words he has been dying to tell her since he saw her. “I love you.”

His subconscious is slowly drifting away, losing its tether to reality when Rey’s voice brings him back. A gentle call back to land. 

“I love you too, Ben. More than anything.”

It’s the last words he hears before he falls asleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
